1. Field of the Invention
In a stencil type marking apparatus using a stencil having formed thereon a group of openings of an optional pattern arrangement wherein the stencil is put onto a material to be marked and a paint is then sprayed through the stencil to perform the automatic marking, the invention therein relates to a marking method and apparatus for marking the material to be marked by shielding unnecessary openings in accordance with the content to be marked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have heretofore been proposed a number of methods and apparatuses for spraying a paint through a stencil in accordance with characters, marks or the like, but all of them require either the production of a stencil corresponding to characters, marks, etc. to be marked or the setting of a stencil prepared in advance between a paint spray nozzle and a material to be marked every time marking is made.
The present invention is directed to elimination of these drawbacks of present prior art techniques.